


handsome stranger you have made him happy (the first in a long time)

by quirked_ramen



Series: the projection series [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Author Projecting onto Shinguji Korekiyo, Coffee, Coffee Metephores, Crushes, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu - Freeform, POV Third Person Limited, Pining, Shinguji Korekiyo-centric, copious amounts of blushing, copious amounts of italices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirked_ramen/pseuds/quirked_ramen
Summary: there's this boy at the coffee shop where korekiyo works, and he's taking up the entirety of kiyo's mind
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Iruma Miu & Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: the projection series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	handsome stranger you have made him happy (the first in a long time)

**Author's Note:**

> bet you didn't expect this! slkdlkdkl yeah, i got super into danganronpa.
> 
> sorry if the characters are ooc! i tried doing the best i could!!

There’s this boy who comes into the coffee shop where Korekiyo works. Not that that’s weird, it’s quite normal for humans to enjoy hot beverages like coffee and tea and such. He’s weird because Kiyo knows that the boy only comes in during his shift.

He had asked both Iruma and Akamatsu if they had even seen the mysterious boy with green hair, but they both had said no. The coffee shop was only so known that people from their high school would come, but no one knew the boy. No one even called out for him as he walked in either, instead, he came up to the counter and smiled - _ god, that smile _ \- and ordered a large black coffee with 4 sugars and then sat down in the corner booth.

_ That  _ boy  _ is something, huh? He’ll take you away from me, my dear Korekiyo- _

Time to stop that line of thought. Goodness knows what would result in listening to  _ her _ . (He actually does know what would happen. His arms aren’t covered in bandages for no reason.)

Because of the way their coffeeshop is run, there are no names involved. The barista simply has to call out the order and the customer arrives at the other end of the counter and retrieves the coffee. Kiyo wondered about how easy it was to get humans to follow rules and patterns and the doorbell rang.

When Kiyo turned back to greet the customer, he was surprised with a sight. Iruma, Akamatsu, the green boy, and a cowering boy all stood at the counter.

“Iruma, Akamatsu, what a surprise. Why are you here when you’re not scheduled?” Kiyo stated as he pulled out a small notebook. With this many people, there was no way he’d be able to remember all of their orders.

-

“Hi, Kiyo! Okay so I’ll have the gingersnap mocha, Miu will have the-”

“Large espresso with 8 added shots,”

“-Yes, thank you, dear. Rantaro, what do you want?” The green-haired boy chuckled softly at Akamatsu’s words. Of course, with the level of detail, Kiyo had told her about the boy, there was a reason for her to pretend to not know the boy. 

“The usual, please,” The boy, Rantaro, smiled once more at Kiyo, and he felt his cheeks burn. There was no way to tell, of course, because of the mask covering his face. Kiyo nodded and wrote down Rantaro’s order as Akamastu looked between himself and Rantaro before smiling. The last boy finally spoke.

“I’ll have the same as Miu, but can you instead add 10 added shots and a pump of vanilla?” 

“Just do crack cocaine instead of ordering this… monstrosity,” Kiyo frowned. Iruma laughed as Akamatsu giggled, and even Rantaro let out a small exhale. The cocaine boy’s face lightened after Akamatsu explained that Kiyo has a… sick sense of humor.

Kiyo nodded before turning back to the coffee machines, already pouring the grounds and compressing them for Iruma and boy’s drinks.

He noticed that the group went to Rantaro’s usual booth before sitting.

-

No one but himself knew this, but Korekiyo considered himself a coffee god at one point. This was, of course, when he needed that extra boost of confidence, having just been removed from  _ her _ care and was living on his own. 

Nobody else knew how to brew the best coffee beside him. Akamatsu’s brews always ended up sweeter, and Miu’s the taste of lemon. (How they got the lemon taste, Kiyo never knew. He had watched her make a cup one day, and it still tasted vaguely of the fruit.) His, Kiyo bragged in his mind, were perfectly made every single time. No customer had  _ ever _ come back to remake it, so he counted that as a win.

They never treated the beans and the grounds with equal amounts of respect. They jostled around the beans but were extra careful around the grounds. They dropped the beans and reused them time and time again. It was exhausting watching anyone make his own cup of coffee.

It could also be the way he seems to scare everyone off as well. When rumors broke out around the school that he was a serial killer, murdering people for them to be friends with his sister, everyone around him seemed to hide their tail between their legs and run out of his general vicinity. It could also be the mask, which helped ground him. Ground, grounds, coffee grounds, coffee beans, mocha, espresso,  _ the goddamn drinks _ .

Kiyo shook himself out of his head as he continued along with the order. Perhaps he didn’t notice - or maybe he did and just wanted to ignore it - but he was treating the beans used for Rantaro’s order with extra care.

-

By the time Korekiyo felt comfortable holding a stable conversation, both the drinks and his shift were done. He prepared himself a chai latte and sat down next to his coworkers. Kiyo kept his eyes lowered as to not draw too much attention to himself, but all was ruined when Iruma started screeching about the Indiana Jones movies.

“Listen up, cumsluts! Yes, Indiana Jones  _ was _ correct in taking the artifacts. How else would people study them without getting fucking crushed by a giant fucking bolder?” Ah. This topic again.

“Iruma, please. You already know my ‘hot take’ on this subject, but I do believe that Professor Jones should have left the artifacts there, but had taken pictures instead. There would have been less damage to the temple, which in it itself could have been an important clue. What was that saying hikers used… don’t leave any trace behind?” Kiyo announced as he sat down in the chair opposite Rantaro.

“Yeah, that’s the saying. It totally would’ve been better for him just to mind his own business in the first place, but not all professors can be like mine,” Rataro said as he nodded at Kiyo. Kiyo felt his face blush once more as he sipped his latte through his provided straw.

-

They (him, Rantaro, Iruma, Akamatsu, and Cocaine Boy) continued talking until they were shoved out by a different coworker (it was more of a nudge than a shove, Gonta is too gentle to actually shove a person.)

As they were leaving, Rantaro pulled on Kiyo’s sleeve to get him to stop. Kiyo turned around and was met with a slip of paper with numbers written on it. He looked up curiously, as this had never happened before.

~~ He knew what might come next though and it terrified him what might just happen because he now knew it wasn’t normal, the way his sister loved him and it filled him with so much dread,  _ dread,  _ **_dread-_ ** ~~

Instead, the boy smiled once more. ( _How generous_ , Kiyo thought once more, _for him to share his smiles with me of all creatures_ ,) Then he said, “I’m Rantaro Amami. Would you like to go get dinner sometime?”

And really, he wanted to say no, but there was this was that Rantaro asked that made Kiyo believe that everything would  _ truly _ be okay. So, instead of no, Kiyo spoke aloud, ”Korekiyo Shinguji. Please, call me Kiyo. It’d be a delight, Rantaro,”

**Author's Note:**

> [main](https://idiot-week.tumblr.com/)| [bnha](https://quirked-ramen.tumblr.com/) | if you want to talk to me on discord, i'm found at korekiyo#0898


End file.
